


Lorelei

by Esgalnen



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:19:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2646629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esgalnen/pseuds/Esgalnen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This started out as a WHN story for the Voyage episode, ‘Journey with Fear’.  However, it very quickly became something else, a romance involving Commander Morton, I’ve played around with a few things.  I’ve set my ‘Voyage’ story in the present day,  although this may not be obvious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lorelei

**Lorelei**

Chip awoke clawing at his eyes, his whole body shaking and sweating.  Fumbling for the light above his bunk he finally found the switch and flicked it on.  Sitting up he wiped his face with the arm of his pyjamas and swung his legs out of his bunk.  Looking at his watch he swore softly under his breath, 0100 hours, for a few moments he thought about getting dressed and going on duty and then he remembered that Jamie had relieved him of duty for the next twelve hours.  Getting to his feet he walked to the door and checked that he had locked it.  Sighing softly he poured himself a cup of water and drank it in three swallows.  He looked at the sleeping tablets Jamie had left and debated whether to take them or not.  Finally deciding that he wouldn’t, he went back to bed. 

He reached up and clicked the light off feeling the darkness surround him as he lay back down.  He tried to calm his breathing and gradually he felt the hammering of his heart ease.  He laid a hand against the smooth bulkhead and felt the gentle thrumming of _Seaview._

_Lee’s ‘Gray Lady’_ he thought drowsily, the gentle thrumming relaxing him and almost without knowing it, his hand slipped down the bulkhead as he drifted back into slumber. 

Forty minutes later he sat bolt upright, biting back a scream as the dream overwhelmed him again.  He lay back down again, panting. 

Someone knocked on the door and Chip jumped, then they tried the door and he heard Lee’s voice, “Chip, Chip it’s me Lee.  What’s wrong?  Why have you locked the door?”

Chip gritted his teeth, he did not need his commanding officer fussing over him now.  “I was asleep, Lee.” He lied.

“Thought I heard you shout,” Lee called through the door, “Come on, buddy, open up.”

“I just want some privacy!” Chip snapped and then felt mortified, moderating his voice he said, “I just want to be left alone tonight, Lee.  I’m a bit frazzled.”

Lee stood outside his friend’s door and frowned, it was unlike Chip to lock him out, but he had been somewhat subdued since their return from Venus.  Jamie had recommended that he go to his cabin and rest.  Lee laid his hand against the door and then sighing softly he walked away.

Meanwhile, Chip lay down on his bunk again and curling into a ball buried his face in his pillow and began to sob softly as though his heart was breaking.

“Commander, please do not cry.” A gentle voice dropped into the blackness and Chip started.  Sitting up he swallowed and turned the light on.  A young woman was standing next to his desk, Chip eyed her amazed, long brown hair trailed down her back and green eyes regarded him with great gentleness.

“Who the hell are you?”

“My name is Lorelei,” she replied, “and I think you have need of me.”

He hugged the pillow and said brokenly, “How can you help?”

She moved so that she was sitting on the bed, “You have to want me to help you.  You are having bad dreams, yes?”

“Just one,” he looked up at her and was suddenly startled by her eyes, they had a certain chatoyance alternating between blue and grey and green and he was reminded of the sea. 

“About what?”

“I was selected for a special space flight because of my computer knowledge.” He managed a wry smile, “it went somewhat awry.”

“I know,” she said sadly, “but why have you returned with bad dreams?”

“These aliens transported me to Venus for interrogation,” he said, “and to render me helpless they blinded me.  I was left sitting alone in the dark-” he broke off burying his face in the pillow and tears ran down his face again.

He felt gentle arms enfolding him and unable to hold the tears back, buried his face in her shoulder and sobbed.  He was only half aware of being helped back into bed and then being held in her arms, her hands stroking his head and back.  Gradually, his crying eased and he began to feel sleepy again, “You should go,” he murmured, looking up into those amazing eyes.

“When you are resting,” she replied, “Do not worry, Commander, I will be quite safe.”

“Who _are_ you, Lorelei?” he asked sleepily.

“You will know me soon enough,” she replied, “Sleep.  I will keep the demons at bay.”

Somehow her voice seemed to have a soporific effect and he snuggled closer, wrapping his arms around her midriff and burying his face in her shoulder. 

Lorelei felt his body relax as he drifted into slumber, gently she touched his mind, he was beginning the dream again, the blackness enveloping, suffocating him.  He twitched and she took his face in her hands.  As she did so she carefully pushed the darkness back, making him sense that the darkness was infinite and was comforting, a release from the stress and madness of the day.   For a moment it seemed to work, and then she was confronted by a small child with fair hair and blue eyes.  He looked up at her, “Can I come out now, please?” he quavered.

She knelt so that they were looking into each other’s eyes, “Come out from where?”

“The cupboard under the stairs.” He swallowed, “Can I please come out, I don’t like rats.”

“Yes,” Lorelei replied, “and you won’t ever have to go back in there again. But before you go, there’s someone I want you to meet.”

She took the boy’s hand and led him through the darkness.  He was lying in the darkness, lost and afraid.  Gently she shook him. Dazed, Chip opened his eyes and stared at the younger version of himself.

“You need to forgive one another,” she said quietly, “neither of you could stop what happened.”

“I should have stopped her,” the younger Chip said quietly, snail tracks of tears running down his face.

“No, you trusted that she would take care of you.” The older Chip replied, “I should not have blamed you for not being able to stop what happened.  I am so sorry.” He opened his arms, “Forgive me?”

The younger version of himself ran into his arms and both of them hugged.  Then Chip and Lorelei were alone.  “What-” Chip burbled.

Lorelei smiled, “It’s all right,” she touched his chest, “he’s in there, he’s a part of you.”

Chip chuckled and wrapped his arms around her burying his head in her shoulder.   She came back to herself as he settled in her arms, his breathing easing as he slid into deep slumber.  She stroked the hair away from his face and tenderly kissed his forehead.  Then, as quietly as she’d appeared, she disappeared.  Just before she left she unlocked the door.

Chip sighed in his sleep and settled deeper into the bunk.  Thirty minutes later the door opened and a familiar figure quietly stepped into the room, he stood watching the sleeping figure for a few moments and then silently closed the door.  Although he couldn’t see her, Lorelei stood watching the dark haired man, _I see why **She** adores you,_ she thought quietly, she would normally have followed him but this time her charge was the man lying deeply asleep in his bunk and she would not leave him.

 

Lee was pacing Sickbay, “Doc, he locked the door on me!  Then when I went back about an hour later the door was unlocked and he was fast asleep, as if he’d been drugged!”

“I did leave him some tranquilisers,” Doc remarked quietly, “Maybe he took one.”

Lee started to shake his head and then frowned, “I suppose so, but it’s unusual-”

Doc laid his hand on the younger man’s shoulder, “Lee, he’s been through a bad time, maybe this was one of those times that he felt he needed something to help him sleep.”

Captain Crane ran a hand though his dark hair, “I’m just worried about him, Doc.”

“I know you are, Lee,” Jamieson smiled, “let him sleep, sleep’s the best thing for him now.”

Lee nodded reluctantly and left Sickbay.

      

Chip awoke slowly, he was aware of lying in his own bunk, of being relaxed and comfortable.  He stretched and a familiar voice said, “Good morning, Commander, I trust you slept well?”

Memory rushed back and he sat up with a start, Lorelei was sitting on the chair opposite his desk.  “How are you feeling?” she asked gently.

Chip smiled and propped himself up on one elbow, “Surprisingly good.  What time is it?”

“About 0600 human time,” Lorelei replied.

“I’ve got to get dressed,” he managed a shy smile, “Got to get on duty.”

“I’ll see you later,” Lorelei promised, “if you want to talk, although I recommend talking to your doctor.”

“Do you think he’d understand what I’ve been going through?” Chip’s voice had hardened.

“Possibly not, but he might be able to point you toward someone who can listen while you talk about it.”

“If I said I’ll think about it, do you promise not to mention it again?”

“Only if you think about it,” Lorelei smiled, “Oh well, better go or Sy will have me on the carpet for not doing my duty.  Catch you later?”

“Catch you later,” he smiled and watched as she faded from view.

Duty was routine.  At one point he Lee found his friend standing in the observation nose.  Gently he touched his friend’s arm, “You all right, Chip?”

Chip nodded, “Just thinking.  Sorry, Lee, my mind was miles away.”

“Take your time,” Lee squeezed his shoulder, “I’ll be here for you if you need me.”

Chip nodded, he heard Lee walking away and then a familiar voice said, “Your friends care about you, you know.”

He turned and saw Lorelei standing next to him, “I shall miss this,” she said softly, “This is glorious.”

Chip found himself smiling, “I had forgotten how spectacular it was.” He sighed softly, “I haven’t been able to get you out of my head all day.”

“It’s probably lust,” Lorelei responded, raising an eyebrow, “Us water sprites have that effect on humans.”

“Is that what you are?” Chip asked.

Lorelei nodded, “Not always.  Once I think I was human, but that was a long time ago and I made so many mistakes.”

“Everyone makes mistakes,” Chip replied.

“The same one continually?” Lorelei turned to face him and he saw that her eyes were hard.  “I kept making the same one again and again until ‘Sy’ offered me something else.  Even now I have problems, although he says that one must take responsibility for one’s actions.  I should be imprisoned for eternity although he says that wouldn’t do any good.”

“What did you do?”

“Murdered at least 20 men,” Lorelei replied, “For some reason I was seeking company and I couldn’t get it into my head that humans weren’t like water sprites and that if they couldn’t breathe they drowned.”  She paused, “Then eventually it became harder to live in the Rhine itself, the pollution from the ships; the fact that no-one really believed in supernatural creatures any longer almost killed me.  Then ‘Sy’ came to me, he offered me the chance to redeem myself if I would become the soul of a ship.  I agreed, but that didn’t really work either.” She paused and Chip saw what he thought were tears in her eyes, “the ship went down with over 1,000 hands and I couldn’t save them. Afterwards-” she stopped, “afterwards I was – well I suppose the word would be ‘jinx’.”  She paused to look out of the herculite windows, “My Master accepted me back but I was not to appear in his presence until summoned.  I did a lot of wandering in those forty years.”

“What was the ship?” Chip asked gently.

She didn’t say anything and he repeated the question, she turned to him and said quietly, “The _USS Arizona_ and I failed her.”  Then as quickly as she’d appeared she vanished.

Chip stood watching the place she’d been for a few moments and then shaking himself he walked back through to the control room.  For the remainder of his shift he found himself occasionally looking out at the observation nose.  He was just about to go off shift when Lee touched his arm, “You all right, Chip?”

Chip started, he turned to his friend and nodded, “Yes, Lee.  I’m fine.  Just a bit weary that’s all.”

“Perhaps you ought to get Doc to take a look at you.”  Lee suggested.

“No, I just need sleep.” Chip replied, _and to talk to Lorelei_ he thought.

He was quiet during supper and he didn’t see the Captain and the Admiral surveying one another concern in their eyes.  When it was over he quietly excused himself saying that he was tired.  When he’d gone both men looked at one another again and then Nelson’s eyes flicked down to the plate.  Chip had barely touched his meal and when he looked up Nelson could see the strain in Lee’s eyes, “He’ll be all right,” he said quietly.

Lee nodded jerkily, “I know, Admiral, I just wish that he’d let me in.”

Nelson suppressed a smile, these two men were like sons to him and they were so alike sometimes, “He’ll be fine, Lee.”

Chip stared at the reports in front of him, willing himself to stay awake, he was afraid of the nightmare returning and he wondered if another coffee would help. 

Suddenly he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, “You should be in bed,” a familiar voice said.

Chip made an inarticulate sound and standing up he wrapped his arms around Lorelei and buried his face in her shoulder, she felt him shuddering and realised he was sobbing.  Holding him gently she stroked his back and rocked him as if he was a child, “It’s all right, Charles, it’s all right.”

“Ch-chip,” he stuttered through his tears.  “Everyone calls me Chip.”

Gradually the tears stopped and Chip wiped his eyes, “This is ridiculous,” he muttered, sitting on the edge of his bunk.  “Blubbering like a baby.”

Lorelei moved so that she was sitting on the edge of his desk, “Not necessarily.  The experience has obviously brought back memories that you’d suppressed.  I’d be more worried if you weren’t crying – and everything was back to normal.”

Chip looked up at her, “How do you know all this?”

Lorelei sighed, “I had forty years of wandering the world.  I am unusual among my kind in that I can read and write.” she smiled forlornly, “after I learnt to read and write I spent a lot of time in libraries, reading.  So I found out about various things.”

Chip laughed suddenly and as he did so his stomach growled, reminding him that he hadn’t eaten much of anything at dinner, “Can you – do you eat?”

She looked puzzled for a moment and then her expression cleared, “Oh, you mean Human food, yes, just haven’t found any I particularly like.”

“Then let me surprise you,” Chip walked across to the intercom and pressing the button ordered supper.

She sat down in the chair and he smiled down at her, “You’re going to have to disappear when the food arrives.”

“No,” she smiled, “you’ll be the only one who can see me.  Trust me, Commander Morton, this’ll be fine.”

She was right about no-one else being able to see her, when the supper tray arrived the corpsman set it on Commander Morton’s desk along with a new pot of coffee.  “Shall I pick these up in the morning, Sir?” he queried.

“That’s fine,” Chip replied, the corpsman nodded and then without a glance towards Lorelei left the room.  Chip turned to the woman, “This could be a figment of my imagination,” he said thoughtfully, “with everything that’s happened to me I could finally be going off the deep end.”

To his surprise she chuckled again, “Now I’m surprised hearing that from you, Commander, that’s something Captain Crane is more likely to say.”

Chip nodded just as Lorelei suddenly paled and stiffened, she turned to him, “On that note, Captain Crane’s got himself into difficulties again, back in a minute.” And then she was gone again.

The Control Room was a mess, people were getting to their feet but she could see Captain Crane’s limp form against the plotting table, sighing and completely unseen she walked through the Control Room and knelt next to the Captain’s body.  He wasn’t breathing and she bent over him and began giving him mouth to mouth.  He gasped and spluttered and she sat back on her heels as he began to breathe again.  He opened his eyes and for a moment she was sure he’d seen her, then the Chief was helping him to his feet, “Skipper, Skipper you okay?”

Lee got unsteadily to his feet and the Chief said worriedly, “I’d get the Doc to look at that head wound.”

Lee nodded raising a hand to his head and looking marginally surprised when the fingers came away red.  Lorelei stood up and watched as he forced himself to straighten up, “Chief, what happened?”

“Underwater quake, Sir.  I’ll call the Doc.” Sharkey replied.

Lee grimaced and almost fell again, but Sharkey’s arm steadied him and eased him into a vacant seat.  Ten minutes later, Dr Jamieson came through and began to examine the cut on Lee’s temple.  “I should order you to Sickbay,” he said sternly.

“Should I call Mr Morton, Sir?” Sharkey sounded worried and Lorelei had to smile, _Oh, yes, **She** was so lucky to have this boat.  There was so much love here although none would ever admit it.  _“No,” Lee managed a painful smile, “I’ll be okay.” Unseen, Lorelei smiled and then vanished again.

Morton was regarding her quizzically when she reappeared, “Emergency over,” she said shortly, “although Captain Crane should go to sickbay.”

“He won’t while his boat’s in danger,” Chip remarked.  “Join me for supper?”

Lorelei rolled her eyes and nodded, “All right, Mr Morton.”

“Chip,” he corrected gently.

Lorelei smiled, “You know, ‘Sy’ would caution me against becoming too familiar with you.”

“Who is this ‘Sy’ you keep referring to,” Chip asked as he poured them both coffee.

“Poseidon, Lord of the Seas,” she replied, “He also uses the term ‘Earth-shaker’ although not too much these days.” She sat opposite him and gingerly picked up a fork, “I wonder what he’d do to me.”

“Would he punish you?”

“He might,” she looked thoughtful, “He doesn’t like fraternization between species.  Says that if all humans knew about the supernatural world they would seek it out and destroy it.  He only tolerates sailors because they appreciate Him more.”

“But you’re not fraternizing with me,” he argued, “this is part of my therapy.”

“I’m not sure he’d agree,” Lorelei replied as she stabbed a piece of cucumber, “I’m only here because the Sea Spirit who normally guards _Seaview_ needed a break.  She would not approve of me spending time with you.”

“Because?”

“Because my duties include the safety of your boat and your crew.  She would see this as dereliction of duty.”

“I still maintain that this is therapy,” he replied, “Without you I think I’d have gone mad.”

“You’d have been fine,” she replied, “eventually.  Captain Crane would have bullied you into submission.”

“Or got me drunk,” Chip’s mouth curved upwards in a smile, “yes, we would have talked it out eventually.  Which leaves the question – why did you get involved?”

“I couldn’t bear to see you so distressed,” she replied, “I was asked to do this for eight weeks of your time and I wandered around the boat watching you all.  I was fine until –”

“Until we came back from Venus,” Chip interjected, “and last night.”

“Mmm,” she nodded, “I thought about comforting you without your knowledge but then it struck me that would frighten you even more.  I couldn’t leave you the way you were.”

“Actually you could,” he said slowly, “but you didn’t.”  He looked down at his plate and seemed surprised to see it empty.

“You were hungry,” her eyes sparkling.

“Come to bed with me?” he pleaded, “I just want to hold you.”

“What do we do now?” he asked softly as they lay spooned up together in the darkness, “I have never met anyone like you.”

“I told you,” Lorelei replied, but he thought he detected a trace of sadness in her voice, “it’s just lust.  If we had sexual intercourse then it would be out of your system and you would remember me with kindness but I would not invade your waking thoughts.”

She heard him sigh, “I don’t just want you for one night,” he said gently, “I’d like you for always.”

“Then I think that you may still be suffering from lust.”  She moved so that his hand was resting at her waist, “In Hera’s name, why do you want to spend time with me?  I’m a Naiad.”

“No, you may have been one once but I think that now you may be a Nereid.  A spirit of the seas.” He clarified, then yawned, “I need sleep.  I’m back on light duties tomorrow and I’ll need all my concentration.”

She chuckled softly, “All right, Chip, I’ll let you sleep.”

“See you tomorrow.” She felt his head rest on her shoulder and his whole body relax as he drifted into slumber. 

When he awoke he was alone again although this time he did feel better.  Showering he dressed and walked through to the observation nose, to his surprise Admiral Nelson was sitting poring over some papers, a cup of coffee at his elbow.  He looked up as Chip entered, and smiled, “Morning, Chip.”

“Morning, sir.” Chip smiled and poured himself a coffee.  Sitting down opposite Admiral Nelson he suddenly asked, “You haven’t been here all night, sir?

Nelson looked up and a smile lit the firm mouth, “No, Chip, I’ve only been awake a couple of hours.  As I couldn’t sleep I thought that I would go through these plans.  How are you?”

“Better thank you, sir.” Chip replied guardedly.

Nelson nodded, not willing to push his XO any further.  He looked up as the cook arrived with breakfast and watched, pleased as Chip tucked into his.  They were interrupted by Captain Crane entering the room, “Good Morning,” he said breezily, as he sat down and helped himself to coffee.  He and the Admiral exchanged glances again watching as Chip ate.  “I understand that the Doc has cleared you  for light duties?” Nelson said quietly.

“Yes, Admiral,” Chip smiled thoughtfully, “be nice to get back to some semblance of normality.” He swallowed  the remainder of his coffee and got to his feet, “If you’ll excuse me gentlemen, I’d better get to work.”

Crane raised a dark eyebrow as he looked across at Nelson, “I don’t get it.  Yesterday he was in bits, could barely eat anything and this morning he polishes off his breakfast as if nothing’s happened.”

Nelson smiled, “Maybe he talked to Jamie.”

Lee started to shake his head and then frowned, “If he had he wouldn’t tell me and Jamie certainly wouldn’t tell me – but he was hurting, Sir.  I could tell when we got back from Venus.  You know Chip, those blue eyes turn into glaciers when you’re trying to worm information out of him.”

_In many respects he’s just like you_ Nelson thought watching his Captain quietly.  “Perhaps this is something he needs to work out for himself, Lee.”

Lee shrugged, “I would just like to know what snapped him out of it.”

“My guess is that he’ll tell you when he’s ready.” Nelson replied and then his blue eyes became serious, “Leave it, Lee.  If you want I’ll make it an order.”

Crane nodded his jaw tightening and then Nelson’s tone softened, “Lee, if you had been in Chip’s position would you have willingly told anyone what you experienced when you were blinded?”

Crane shook his head, “No, sir, I wouldn’t.  Not willingly at any rate.”

“You’d have just suppressed them using your ONI training,” Nelson remarked, “and truthfully, would that have been any better?”

Crane shrugged and then returned to his breakfast.  He was still deep in thought when he walked through to the control room.  Chip looked up and a small smile curved his lips, “Orders, Captain?”

“I think we’ll maintain this course back to Santa Barbara,” Crane returned the smile, there was an odd lightness about his Exec and he almost thought that he might be on drugs of some sort, but then he dismissed it. He’d looked into his eyes and there was no evidence of substance abuse.  Sighing softly to himself he bent over the plotting table.  Somehow he would find the time later to talk to Chip about this.

Lorelei stood in the nose watching him, a soft smile on her face.  He was beginning to heal now, and she knew that the best thing she could do would be to leave.  Unfortunately _Seaview’s_ natal spirit would have to be summoned back early, and Lorelei had a nasty feeling that she was in for another spell of banishment.

She turned to look out of the windows, still spellbound, when she saw the armed figures coming through the herculite windows.  She swallowed hard, as one of them brandished his trident, and managed to find her voice, “You are here to summon me back to Poseidon’s Citadel.”

“Him also.” One of the armed men gestured to the figure of Chip.

“He’ll drown.” Lorelei protested.

“We take his spirit.  Lord Poseidon commands both of you to present yourselves to him.”

She turned, suddenly helpless as Chip looked up and their eyes met and she knew with a horrible clarity that he also saw the sea-creatures.  He took a step forward and then dropped to the deck as if poleaxed.

Crane saw his friend start to fall and just had time to catch him before he hit the deck.  “What the hell!” he spat.

Meanwhile, Chip’s spirit form stepped away from his unconscious body, “Lorelei!” he said, relief in his voice, “What the hell happened?”

“We are summoned,” she  said sadly, “It seems ‘Sy’ has been keeping an eye on us.”

“Then I would be honoured to meet him,” Chip replied, “Let us go see him together.” He held out his hand and surprising herself she took it.  Then, following their guards, they stepped through the herculite windows and into the ocean. 

Lee grabbed the intercom, “Doc!” he snapped, “Get down to the Control Room!  Chip’s collapsed.”

“On my way.” Jamieson responded.  When he arrived, he knelt down beside Chip’s supine body and carefully examined the unconscious man, he patted Chip’s face, gently at first and then more firmly to try and elicit a response, all to no avail.   Chip remained stubbornly unconscious. 

“Let’s get him to Sick Bay,” Jamieson said tersely.

He was settling Commander Morton into one of the bunks when he heard Nelson’s voice, “What’s the matter with him, Jamie?  Is it to do with the trauma on Venus?”

Jamie ran a hand across his face, “To be honest, Admiral, I’m stumped.  He seems perfectly fine, but I just can’t rouse him.”

“Drugs?” Nelson queried.

“None in his system,” Jamie confirmed.  “All I can do is keep an eye on him and hope he comes round on his own.”

      

_VTBOTS_

 

Chip stepped up into the chariot, ahead of him the driver was holding the reins of what appeared to be dolphins.  “You may sit here,” one of the guards said, brandishing his trident.

Chip nodded and drew Lorelei down to sit beside him, “Do we get an explanation for this?” he asked.

“Lord Poseidon will explain,” the guard said and turned his back on him.

“Any ideas,” Chip turned to Lorelei.

“Not at the moment,” she sighed, “I suspect that Lord Poseidon is furious with me and has planned a rather nasty retribution for you.”

“I see,” Chip replied, “is there anything I can do?”

She sighed, “I do not know.  We’ll just have to wait and see. I just don’t want him to do anything to you.  It’s not fair.”

“I have learnt over the years that fair has very little to do with anything.” Chip sighed, “things happen and we have to deal with them.”

“There is no law on this planet that will make me agree with that.” Lorelei replied, “and I would rather I died than you suffered because you had developed an attachment to me.”

“My brave Lorelei,” he slipped an arm around her shoulders and hugged her.

“Not that brave,” she replied, “I’m scared stiff.”

“That is what makes you brave,” he said quietly.  “I think you more human than water spirit.”

She didn’t reply, just turned to stare at him speechless.  Their guard halted the carriage and said, “Come, He awaits.”

Chip stepped out of the carriage and turning, held his hand out to Lorelei, “A gentleman should always help a lady out of her carriage.”

Lorelei took his hand and managed a tremulous smile, “You’re an idiot.”

“Perhaps,” Chip replied, “but whether this turns out for good or ill I will not see you suffer for me.” He squeezed her hand and looked up at the guards flanking them, “I think we’d better move along.”

They were escorted to the end of the corridor and Lorelei swallowed hard as a pair of huge doors opened soundlessly in front of them and they saw the huge figure on the throne above them, “Oh boy,” she murmured

Walking forward together they caught sight of the crowned figure and Lorelei dropped to one knee, her head bowed.  Chip followed suit, his heart thumping in his chest. 

“Rise, Lorelei,” the voice boomed above her, “and introduce me to this mortal you seem so fond of.”

“My Lord,” Chip said slowly, as he got to his feet, “I confess I am more fond of her than she is of me.”

“A brave one who stands before the God of the Seas and confesses such an emotion,” Poseidon chuckled.

“No, not brave, my Lord, only truthful.” Chip responded, “and it is said in my world that the truth will set you free.”

“That is your world, young man.  In my world the truth is likely to get you killed.”  The creature took a goblet from a small table on his right, “although I confess that I do admire courage, in all its forms.”  He paused, “Now I could spend hours relating stories of my day to you, but I shall come straight to the point.  You are summoned to my presence to answer for your behaviour with one of my subjects.”

“My Lord,” Chip knelt, “I am in love with Lorelei, I ask to make her my wife.”

Lorelei stared at the man kneeling on the tiled floor and felt a sudden blush rise in her cheeks.

There was dead silence and Poseidon stared at the bent blond head in front of him, “You come straight to the point, don’t you, young man?  By the way, what is your name?”

“Chip – Charles, my lord,” he stuttered.

“Rise, Charles.  Are you certain sure of this?”

Chip rose to his feet,  “I am, my Lord.”

“Ah, Commander,” Poseidon spoke, stepping from his throne he walked towards them, shrinking as he did, so when he reached them he was the size of a mortal.  “It would appear that you are bonded.”

“But it was only a healing,” Lorelei protested, “this is not normal!”

“When there is a connection between two people, ‘normal’ is not a reading that applies.” Poseidon explained, “it is unusual I grant you, but not unheard of.”

“So we were meant to find one another?” Chip asked.

“I believe so,” Poseidon replied, “and if I were to split you up now, it would kill you.  So you must choose.”

“Whether I stay in her world or she makes the transition to mine?” Chip asked quietly.

“No!” Lorelei shook her head, “I won’t let you – I’d sooner die first!”

Poseidon sighed, “This would kill both of you, have you not understood this?” he explained gently.

“Then I choose to make her my wife,” Chip replied.

Poseidon eyed him thoughtfully and then said, “There will be a penalty for this choice.  And she will have to bear it.”

“So you’ll punish her for falling in love?” Chip turned on the god, “that is unfair!”

Poseidon looked affronted, “This is not a punishment, Commander.  Do you not understand?  One cannot move from one world to another without paying a price.  Since she is the one who must move from her world to yours, she must pay the price. You would have to do the same if you made the transition to my world.”

“Is there nothing that can be done?” she turned to the sea-god, “We have not known one another long enough-” she swallowed. “there must be something you can do.”

“My dear, unco-operative Lorelei,” Poseidon replied, “have you not fathomed the reason for my summons?  If I could banish you to the farthest corners of the earth do you not think I would have done so?”

Lorelei’s mouth twisted into a grimace, “I thought you were all powerful!” She complained.

“There are things even more powerful than me,” Poseidon replied. “But come, you both have little time left and you must be joined if you are to find one another again.  Have you a token you can give her?”

Chip slid his wedding ring from his finger, “This is all I have of mine that I can give you,” he said.

Lorelei looked shocked, “You’re married?  Then I cannot marry you, Comander.”

“I was,” Chip said slowly, “she died five years ago.”

Lorelei looked helplessly at the god, “Please,” she said, “I cannot go through with this – wipe our memories, then we would never know-”

“It does not work like that,” Poseidon said softly, “I told you, you are bonded.  Nothing I can do would make you forget.”

Lorelei looked from one to the other and folded her arms, “I won’t do it, it’s not fair.”

Chip smiled at her, “Lorelei, Melissa and I grew up together, I think I married her because I was expected to.”  He paused, “She died five years ago in a car accident.”

“I’m not a replacement for her,” Lorelei stared at him, and then she turned away, “Commander – Chip, I can’t do it.”

“I don’t think you have much choice,” Poseidon replied, “did I not make it clear, if you are not joined, then you will _both_ die.”

If possible, Lorelei paled even further and then folding her arms tighter she shook her head and turned away from him, “I won’t do it, it isn’t fair.  It’s certainly not fair on him.”

Chip took her shoulders and gently turned her to face him, “Lorelei, I promise you.  I would not ask to marry you if I did not wish it.”

She turned and he could see the shine of tears in her eyes, “But your _wedding_ ring-”

“I told you, it is all I have of mine to give you,” Chip replied, he slid his ring over the third finger on her left hand.  “Will you wear it for me?”

“I may have to swop fingers,” Lorelei said slowly.

“Just wear it, then I’ll know that you’re mine.”  Chip smiled.

Gently Lord Poseidon took their hands and placing Chip’s over Lorelei’s he covered them both with his own.  “Be thou consecrated to one another and joined as man and wife in this realm _._   Go now, I wish you both joy.”

Chip swallowed, “What happens now?” he asked.

“Six months, Commander,” Poseidon’s voice seemed to be fading away, “You have six months to find one another, examine your feelings and decide what you wish to do.  I will be watching.”

Chip opened his eyes to find himself lying in sickbay and Dr Jamieson bending over him.  The doctor smiled when he saw that Chip was awake, “Good morning,” he said quietly.

Chip blinked, “Morning?” he whispered.

“You’ve been unconscious all night,” Jamie explained. 

“Oh,” Chip sat up slowly, “What happened?” he asked, although he knew very well what had happened, _Lorelei_ , he thought dully, _What happens if I can’t find you again?_ He swallowed as the faces of Captain Crane and Admiral Nelson swam into focus. “Chip!  Good to see you awake at long last!”

Chip managed a faint smile and struggled to sit up, “Take it easy, Mr Morton,” Jamie was standing behind him.  “You’ve been out quite a while.”

Chip grimaced and sat up, letting his legs dangle over the side of the gurney,  he looked down at his left hand and was not surprised to see that he was no longer wearing his wedding ring, Jamie meanwhile was taking his pulse, “Well there doesn’t seem to be anything much wrong with you, Mr Morton.  I think you can go back to duty.”

Chip stepped down from the stretcher and managing a rueful smile at Lee, followed the Admiral out of Sickbay.

_VTBOTS_

“Well, Lorelei,” Poseidon turned to the water spirit, “it appears that I now know what to do with you.”

She turned and managed a wan smile at the sea god, “I hope so, Lord, you may be wrong about this.”

“Perhaps,” Poseidon looked thoughtful, “but as Caesar said, _alea jacta est_ , the die is cast.  You have to make the transition from my world to his – the price is your legs.”

“Paralysed?” Lorelei asked, managing to keep her voice level.

“You will have sensation,” the god said, “and a few other things, but you will not be able to walk.”

Lorelei nodded again, “Yes, my Lord.”

“Be well, Lorelei, whatever you decide to do and wherever you decide to go.”  He raised his hand in a salute and Lorelei smiled as a shower of golden sparkles swirled around her whisking her away.

She opened her eyes and stared up at an unfamiliar ceiling, _Where was she?_

There was a soft tap at the door and a head poked its way into the room, “Are you feeling better, Miss Rogers?”

_Better than what?_ She was tempted to ask, but decided instead to sit up and turn to face the woman.  She smiled, “You do look better, Miss.”

“I feel better,” Lorelei smiled, “and please call me, Lorelei.”

The woman looked slightly uncomfortable and then nodded, “Yes, Mi-Lorelei.  Would you like to get up for supper?”

“That’d be great,” Lorelei replied, still slightly dazed.  The woman nodded and then opened the door wider, “I’ll help you get dressed.”

Lorelei looked down at herself and saw that she was wearing pyjamas, “Do I need to get dressed?”

“You have guests from the NIMR,” the woman said.

“Oh,” Lorelei replied, suddenly dumbfounded, “then you’re right, I should get dressed.  Any suggestions?”

The woman walked across to the wardrobe and took out a pair of slacks and a blouse, “You usually wear something like this,” she explained, “want some help getting out of bed?”

“Mmmm, that would be nice,” Lorelei agreed, _and maybe I can figure out what the hell has happened to me._

The woman was quick and methodical, helping Lorelei sit on the edge of the bed.  Somehow she managed to get into her bra, and then with a bit of wiggling the woman managed to pull her pyjama bottoms off and then get a pair of trousers on.  Eventually they stood looking at one another and Lorelei smiled up at her, “Are you sure I couldn’t have gone in pyjamas?  It would have been easier.”

The woman smiled properly for the first time, “And what kind of impression would that create?”

“Oh probably not the best,” Lorelei agreed, “let me get my blouse on and get myself across to my dressing table.”

“Fair enough, Miss Lorelei,” the woman seemed unexpectedly flustered and Lorelei smiled, “how long until they arrive and what am I serving for dinner?”

“Um, an hour and you’ve got a chicken casserole in the oven and you said you’d cook rice.”

“I did?” Lorelei looked almost frightened for a moment or two and then she ran a hand across her forehead, “I’m having a really bad day – I don’t remember that-”

The woman looked mystified for a couple of minutes and then placed her hand on Lorelei’s forehead, “You feel a little bit warm, are you sure you’re all right?”

Lorelei managed a wan smile, “No, not really.  I can’t seem to remember anything.”

“Well you did say that you weren’t feeling very well this afternoon-“ the woman mused, “all right, if I leave you to put on your make-up I’ll go into the kitchen and see if I can sort something out.”

Lorelei nodded and reached for the hairbrush, as she did so a familiar figure shimmered into view, “Sy,” she whispered.

“My dear Lorelei,” the god said, “the woman whose body you inhabit died this afternoon, in that instant, as her soul left her body, I slipped your soul into her body.  Your name is Lorelei Rogers – I wish you all the best, my dear.  We will not be able to speak like this again.”

Lorelei nodded and then Poseidon slowly disappeared.  Slowly she pulled the brush through her hair wondering what the hell she was going to do.  She heard the door open again and a soft exclamation, “Lorelei!  What are you doing?”

“Hmmm,” she murmured, still lost in her thoughts.

“Come here!” the woman took it from her unresisting hand and began to brush Lorelei’s hair with long smooth strokes, “You aren’t yourself are you?”

She smiled faintly and the woman shook her head, “I knew I should have cancelled this evening when you said you weren’t feeling very well this afternoon.”

“No, no that wouldn’t be a good idea.  I’m supposed to going to work with these people-”

“But we could reschedule-”

“I rather think that their time is precious and they want someone who can start work immediately.”

“Yes,” the woman smiled, “all right.  I’ll stay and make the rice for you tonight.”

“Would you?” Lorelei turned in the chair, “that’s awfully nice of you.”

The woman gave her an odd look but continued to brush her hair, “Would you like me to style it for you.”

“Oh, please,” Lorelei said, “that would be wonderful.”

She watched as the woman brushed, combed and curled her hair and Lorelei was stunned to see her hair transform from a wildly disordered mop to a mass of shining, dark curls.  “Right, a touch of lipstick I think and then I’ll wheel you through to the lounge.”

“Can’t I wheel myself?” Lorelei asked looking up at the woman.

If possible the woman looked even more mystified and then she said, “Well you normally ask me to wheel you in because you said that if you did, you’d break your nails-” and Lorelei stared down at her scarlet painted nails and thought, _Well they’re comng off as soon as possible._

The woman wheeled her into the lounge and said, “I’ll get you a glass of lemonade,  are you sure you wouldn’t like a couple of paracetamol?”

“The lemonade would be fine,” Lorelei said slowly, and thought, _What the hell is her name?  Who am I?_

The woman returned with a glass of lemonade and Lorelei smiled, “Did you get yourself one?”

For a split second she thought she’d overstepped the mark and then the other woman said, “Are you sure – Mis-Lorelei?”

“Of course!” Lorelei exclaimed, “get yourself a glass of lemonade and fill me in on what I’m supposed to be doing tonight.”

The woman gave her another peculiar look and then nodding quickly, left the room.   When she returned she was carrying another glass of lemonade.  Gingerly she sat down opposite Lorelei and asked dubiously, “You said that you wanted me to fill you in. I’ve typed up your Resumé and left it in the folder there – and I’ve detailed all your proofreading experience as well.  This meal’s merely a formality.”

“Good,” Lorelei smiled again and this time the woman almost recoiled, “I am grateful for your assistance-”

“Rosemary – Mis-Lorelei,” she frowned, “normally you don’t give a damn about us – me or Sally?  What’s happened?”

“I had a rotten dream,” Lorelei replied, she knew it was a lame excuse but it was the only one she could think of.

“Oh,” Rosemary said, blinking.  Lorelei wasn’t sure she believed her but at that moment there came a soft knocking on the door and Rosemary went to open it, Lorelei could hear her talking, she caught snatches of words, “...she’s had a bad afternoon...don’t think she’s quite herself...”

Two figures walked into the room and Lorelei felt her heart soar, with these two women she knew that she’d have nothing to worry about, “Lorelei!  Rosie tells us you had a bad afternoon – one of your attacks?”

“Something like that,” Lorelei replied, reaching out to take the first woman’s hand.

“I’m Angie,” the woman smiled, “are you sure you’re up for supper tonight?  We can reschedule-”

“That wouldn’t be fair,” Lorelei managed a half-hearted smile, “yours and the Admiral’s time is too valuable to waste traipsing back and forth to a potential employee.”

The other woman smiled, “I’m Patricia, we met at the Institute.”

Lorelei smiled, “Yes, a pleasure to see you again.  I’ve asked Rosemary to stay and cook the rice for me – I’d also like her to join us for dinner – would that be all right Rosie?” Lorelei looked at the woman and was shocked to see a frightened look cross her face, _I must do something to remedy that_ , she thought.

To her surprise dinner was better than she’d expected, afterwards, they retired to the lounge and Rosie asked, “Would you like coffee?”

“Show me how to do it?” Lorelei asked. Giving her another odd look Rosemary led her through to a small, but well equipped kitchen.

Lorelei was tempted to whisper _Wow_ , but realised that whoever’s body she jumped into would have considered this perfectly normal.

“You don’t normally come in here,” Rosemary said, “you always said that cooking was for peasants.”

“Then I was an idiot,” Lorelei replied, “show me what to do.”

As she reached for the kettle she caught the top of her thumb and cursed under her breath as part of her nail chipped.

“That’s it,” Lorelei said, “Rosie, you get the coffee – I’m going to find a pair of nail scissors and something to get rid of this horrendous nail varnish.”

“I can do that,” Rosemary said, “go and chat with the girls.”

_The girls?_ Lorelei thought, but nodded anyway and wheeled herself back into the lounge.

Angie stood up and held her hand out, “Are you sure you’re all right, Miss Rogers?” she asked.

“Please, call me Lorelei,” she said, shaking the woman’s hand.

“Lorelei,” Angie smiled,  “can you start work Monday?”

“Absolutely,” Lorelei replied.

 

_VTBOTS_

 

Chip stood looking out of the herculite windows, his mind far away.  Two weeks had elapsed since he’d collapsed in the Control Room and while the Admiral had said nothing, but Captain Crane was another matter.  Sighing softly to himself he turned to the two men sitting quietly behind him.  Sitting down he poured himself a cup of coffee, picking up the vessel, he cradled it in his hands and began, “I was seven when my sister was born,” he took a sip of his coffee, “she was premature which meant that my Mum had to stay in the hospital and my Dad didn’t know what to do with me.  So he sent me to his mother, she had this huge old brownstone in the Bronx.  I remember looking up at it and thinking of all the things I could do in that house.” He swallowed again, “only I found out that my grandmother’s idea of discipline –” he took a shuddering breath and concerned, Lee put a hand on his arm, “Chip, you don’t have to tell us if you don’t want to-”

“Yes I do,” Chip looked up and Lee was shocked to see the shine of tears in his eyes, “she’s the reason that I fell apart after our impromptu trip to Venus.”  He took a shuddering breath and staring down into his mug began, “I upset her one day – didn’t know what I’d done, still don’t know now actually – but she grabbed my arm and dragged me inside, she threw me into the coal cellar.  God it was so dark,” he broke off and Lee squeezed his arm, trying to reassure him, Chip flashed him a glance of gratitude and continued, “the dark I could get used to, but it was the rats-” he swallowed again, “I can remember them, running over my shoes, over my legs – I thought they would eat me alive-”

“How long were you in there?” Nelson asked gently.

“I don’t know the first time,” Chip replied truthfully, “maybe six, maybe eight hours.  I do know that it was dark when she let me out.  She gave me some bread and cheese and told me to go to bed.  I grabbed the food off the plate and shot to my room so fast-”

“How many more times did she lock you up there?” Lee asked.

“Six or seven times during that year,” Chip replied, looking up at him for the first time. “and I swear, the rats got bigger every time.”  He managed a wan smile, “my father came for me at the end of that year – Mum was better and I had a new baby sister.  I thought about telling my father – but Grandmother caught me in the kitchen before we left and said that if I told anyone she’d kill my mother and new sister.”  He managed a weak smile, “of course now I know she couldn’t have done any such thing – but then –”

Lee nodded sympathetically, “So that first night-”

“I was having the most horrendous nightmares – they blinded me and suddenly I was seven again – and when they started bombarding me with questions – I couldn’t resist-”

“Chip, it wasn’t your fault,” Nelson said gently, “you couldn’t help yourself.  We could see how distressed you were when you excused yourself after supper.”

“Who helped you?” Lee asked suddenly, more sharply than he’d intended.

A wry smile touched Chip’s lips and a sudden sparkle lit up the blue eyes, “How do you know that anyone helped me?”

Lee eyed him thoughtfully and then said, “Someone did though, didn’t they?”

“Yes,” Chip responded, “more than you know, she was – she is the most amazing woman I’ve met – and now all I have to do is find her again.”

“Do you think you will?” Nelson asked slowly.

“I intend to try,” Chip replied. 

“Try not to worry about it,” Nelson replied, clapping him on the shoulder, “you’ll probably find one another when you least expect it.”

 “I hope so, sir,” Chip smiled again.

Nelson nodded and then said, “Well, gentlemen, we’ve still got work to do.”

Lee nodded and then swallowing the last of his coffee, stood up, “Admiral, Chip.  I’ll be in the Control Room.”

 

_VTBOTS_

 

To her surprise, when she’d arrived at the Nelson Institute of Marine Research, Patricia had greeted her warmly and shown her to an office next to her own, “It’ll be easier for you to work here,” she said, “then if you can’t read the Admiral’s writing, you can shout me.”

Lorelei had been totally stunned.  Eventually she’d managed to stutter her thanks and then Patricia had smiled and said, “I’ll get the first reports for you.  Just correct the spelling in the margins and any queries, write them down on this pad and then once you’ve finished the report, type them up on the computer.”

“Right,” Lorelei said slowly, wondering if she was going to get the hang of this. 

Patricia patted her on the shoulder, “Don’t worry, you’ll get the hang of it.”

“I shall do my best,” Lorelei replied, turning to look at the woman.

Patricia gave her a warm smile and then returned to her own office leaving Lorelei alone.  The first day was one of the worst she’d ever experienced, thankfully she’d read some books concerning proofreading as she’d travelled around the world, so she had a fair idea of what was expected of her. 

She was halfway through the scientific journal and trying to work her way through a typed section with written corrections down each side and over the text itself when  Patricia entered the room. She was attempting to make sense of it when she heard Patricia say, “It’s almost one, Lorelei, would you like to come to lunch with us?”

Lorelei and looked up and smiled, “That would be super!  This one page is driving me nuts!”

Patricia looked over her shoulder and a broad smile curved her mouth, “Ah, that’s a rebuttal to a paper by a Dr Dmitri Lefkin – the Admiral gets a little carried away with him.  We’ll go through it together after lunch.”

“Thanks Patricia,” Lorelei smiled.

She was quiet during lunch, she’d ordered a ham and tomato sandwich, grateful that all her years of wandering hadn’t been wasted and she knew how the human world operated, _how my world will now operate_ , she thought wryly.

She ordered at the counter, wondering how she was going to take her sandwich across to the table when a familiar voice said, “Go and sit down, Lorelei, I’ll bring lunch across.  What would you like to drink?”

“Erm, a cola?” she asked hesitantly.

“Cola it is then.” Patricia smiled and then shooed her away.  Lorelei managed a half-smile and then Angie said, “Lorelei, wheel yourself over here.”

“I hope that your introduction to this office hasn’t been too manic,” Angie said as Lorelei settled herself at the table.

“Only a little,” Lorelei replied, smiling, “but it could have been worse.”

Angie grinned, “Not sure about that.  Working for NIMR is a baptism of fire – but you’re doing okay.”

Lorelei blushed suddenly and Angie laughed, “Oh, sweetie, you’ve not had much experience of praise.”

“No, not really,” Lorelei replied. “In fact I wouldn’t have applied for this job ordinarily, but I was tired of sitting at home watching the dross on television.”

Patricia set Lorelei’s lunch and drink in front of her, “Here.  Eat.”

Lorelei looked up and a broad smile curved her lips, “Thanks,” she replied.

“Not a problem.  We’ll go through that Lefkin paper after lunch.”

“That would be super,” Lorelei replied.

“I think she’s a bit overawed,” Angie said gently.

“Just a bit,” Lorelei replied, smiling.  “NIMR has an international reputation.”

“You’ll be fine,” Patricia said as her own lunch arrived, “Eat up, you’re going to need all your concentration for this afternoon.”

 

When Lorelei wheeled herself through her apartment door that afternoon it was to see Sally and Rosie waiting for her, “Is something wrong?” she asked.

“You said that you weren’t feeling well yesterday, so I took the liberty of contacting your doctor.” Sally began hesitantly.

Lorelei nodded, “You may be right.  All right, Dr Winters,” _She sent a silent prayer to any deity who might be listening for allowing her to remember that name_ , “where do you want me?”

“Wheel yourself through the bedroom,” Dr Winters said, “and I’ll take a look at you there.”

Flashing a quick grin at her carer, Lorelei wheeled herself through to the bedroom and submitted to the examination.

“You can button up your blouse now,” Dr Winters said as she took the earpieces of her stethoscope out of her ears, “and then get yourself through to the lounge.”

Lorelei was sitting in the lounge, Sally and Rosemary on the settee when Dr Winters came through, “What’s the verdict? What’s wrong with her?” Sally asked quickly.

“Hold up there!” Helen Winters held up her hand, “there’s nothing wrong.  Her blood pressure is down and some sensation has returned to her legs, although she still can’t stand up.  On the whole I would say that she seems to be a little bit better.”

“Well that’s good,” Rosie said, “anything else?”

“Nothing I can think of,” Helen replied, “I’d like to stop the nightly sedative, if you’re agreeable.  I think with this new job you’ll probably find it easier to sleep at night now.”

“That would be good,” Lorelei replied, she neglected to reply that every time she’d been given a pill at night she’d wrapped it in a tissue and shoved it in the drawer in the bedside table. 

“Any other problems?” Helen asked quietly.

“None that I can think of,” Lorelei replied.

“Then I think we can leave it there,” Helen smiled, “but I want to see you again in six months.”

Lorelei smiled, “Fair enough.  I’ll see you to the door, Doctor.”

“Now Lorelei, I’ve told you before, call me Helen.”

“All right, Helen,” Lorelei replied, “thank you.”

“My pleasure, Lorelei.  Now look after yourself.”

Lorelei nodded and then Sally was opening the door and Dr Winters was walking down to her car.  “Shall I make us all a cup of coffee?” Rosie asked.

“I’ll come and help if you like,” Lorelei said, “now we’ve got that ridiculous pink nail varnish off.”

“That would be super,” Rosie replied.  “Sal, we’ll be in the kitchen.”

 

_VTBOTS_

 

It had been almost a month since he’d encountered Lorelei.  The _Seaview_ was moored in Guam, there had been a typhoon in the area and the submarine was helping evacuate survivors.  Chip looked up as Lee and the Admiral entered the bar.  Lee ordered two beers and then moved to sit opposite his friend, “You still looking for her?” he asked gently.

“Been looking all day,” Chip replied gloomily as he took another sip from the bottle.

“Maybe you’ve been trying too hard,” Nelson replied sympathetically, “you’ll find her.  You’ll find one another – didn’t the Being you spoke with promise that?”

Chip gave him a wry smile, “Not exactly, Admiral.  He said that he would give us six months.”

“Have faith,” Lee said, “do you know her name?”

“Lorelei,” Chip replied.

“And you’ll know her when you see her?” Nelson asked quietly.

“Yes,” Chip replied with such certainty that both his friends were momentarily rendered speechless.

“Then if you have faith you will find one another,” Lee said firmly.

Chip smiled and  took another sip of his beer, “I hope so, Lee, I really hope so.”

 

_VTBOTS_

 

It had been almost two months since she’d started work at the NIMR. Lorelei finished reading the scientific report and then sitting up, rubbed the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger.  Angie tapped on the door and asked, “How are things going?”

“Just finished,” Lorelei stretched and turned to grin at Angie.  “Admiral Nelson really doesn’t like this Dr Lefkin does he?”

“I think he hates bad science,” Angie replied guardedly, “he doesn’t hate the man, just his practices.”

“Well, Patricia helped me make sense of some of the notes,” Lorelei grinned, “I’ll start typing them up tomorrow.”

“Good,” Angie replied, “I have to make a report to Admiral Nelson, do you want to stay and be introduced to him?”

“No thanks,” Lorelei grinned, “I want an early night, it’s been a rather crazy week.”

“See you tomorrow,” Angie opened the door and watched as she wheeled herself down the ramp. 

Meanwhile, Angie sat herself down in front of her computer and began pressing the buttons that would connect her to _Seaview_.  She smiled when the face of Admiral Nelson appeared on screen, “Good evening, Admiral.   How are you?”

Nelson smiled, “We’re good, Angie.  How’re things at the Institute?”

“Excellent, Admiral,” Angie replied, “we’ve finally hired a new proofreader, a Miss Rogers.  She’s very good.”

“Even with the Lefkin report?” one of Nelson’s eyebrows went up and Angie chuckled.

“Yes, sir.  She went through it line by line.”  Angie grinned, “says that she’ll type it up tomorrow.  Would you like it sent through to the _Seaview_ , or can it wait a few days?”

“It can wait,” Nelson replied, “everything else all right?”

“Couldn’t be better, Sir,” Angie replied.  “When will you be back?”

“Sunday evening,” Nelson replied, “I’ll pop into the Institute to check a few things, but I’ll be sending Captain Crane and Commander Morton home.”

“Bad mission, Sir?”

“Somewhat fraught, yes Angie.” Nelson smiled tautly, “we’ll see you soon, okay?”

“See you soon, Admiral,” Angie replied. 

Nelson turned off the computer screen and ran a hand over his face, he’d be glad to get back to Santa Barbara and some shore leave.  It hadn’t been the easiest of missions and although Commander Morton had returned safely from the surface of Venus, his subsequent collapse and confession had added to the stress of himself and his Captain, added to this was the evacuation of Guam after Typhoon _Hilda_ had hit the capital leaving a number of refugees needing medical treatment, all in all it had been a difficult ten weeks. 

Commander Morton entered the Control Room and smiled, “Good evening, Sir.”

“Evening, Chip,” Nelson smiled, “did you rest well?”

“Surprisingly, yes sir,” Chip nodded.

“I’ll be in my cabin,” Nelson replied, “see you later.”

Chip grinned and nodded, bending over the plotting table, “See you later, Sir.”

The next two hours were uneventful, and then Lee came on duty.  Chip handed him the clipboard detailing their fuel consumption and progress.  Lee flicked through them and then scrawled his signature on the final page. 

“Looking forward to getting back?” Lee asked.

Chip shrugged, “Sort of.  Keep wondering about Lorelei.”

“I think you’ll find her, Chip,” Lee said quietly, “and when you least expect it.”

Chip’s lips twitched in a wry smile, “We’re making good progress, should be back home late Sunday.”

“It’ll be good to get back,” Lee said thoughtfully, his eyes far away.  “It’s been a difficult couple of months.”

“Yeah,” Chip nodded, “you can say that again.”

The next two days were quiet and uneventful with no nasty surprises for which everyone, especially Dr Jamieson was grateful.  Admiral Nelson guided his lady into her subpen at Santa Barbara.  Thankfully it was quiet.  _Seaview_ was moored in her usual spot and then as the final line was secured, Captain Crane was already in the conning tower watching as _Seaview_ was firmly moored. 

The gangplank was moved into place and all three men walked across the span until they were standing on the dock.  “I’m heading for the Institute,” Nelson said quietly, “Angie said she’d wait for me, but I suggest you two go on home – and I’ll see you bright and early tomorrow.”

“Yes, Sir.” Both men saluted and then slinging his bag over his shoulder Lee began walking up towards the NIMR’s car park and his scarlet Cobra. “Want a lift, Chip?” he asked.

“That’d be great, Lee,” Chip smiled.  “Going to get an early night I think.”

“Me too,” Lee smiled.  He parked in front of his friend’s house, “see you tomorrow, Chip.”

“See you tomorrow, Lee.” Chip grinned at him and then he was letting himself into his house. 

 

_VTTBOTS_

 

Lorelei spent a delightfully lazy weekend.  Sally was her carer for the Friday and half of Saturday and Rosemary for the remainder of the time.  With her carers help, Lorelei managed to have a long, luxurious bath on Saturday night.  Rosie styled and dried her hair for her while she sat, swathed in bath sheets on her stool.  On Sunday Lorelei hadn’t bothered to get dressed, she’d merely sat in her pyjamas and they’d watched television programmes together.  Eventually, Rosie had gone to prepare supper and Lorelei had got herself into her wheelchair.  Lorelei smiled up at her when she brought the plates through, “What delights have you prepared for us tonight?” she asked, smiling up at her friend.

“Chicken casserole,” Rosie replied, “but I only have chocolate ice cream for dessert.”

“That’s wonderful,” Lorelei replied, “come and sit down.”

Rosie sat down adjacent to her and picked up her knife and fork, “Eat up,” she urged, “or I’ll get upset!”

“And I wouldn’t want that,” Lorelei laughed, cutting into her chicken breast.

They were finishing off their supper and Rosie said, “Do you want me to help you to bed or just to lay your pyjamas out.”

“It’ll be fine if you just lay my pyjamas out,” Lorelei said, “I think I’d better have an early night.  Going to be a busy day tomorrow.”

Rosie cleared away the plates and said, “Do you want your ice cream now?”

“Actually I think I’m a bit full,” Lorelei replied, “so I think I might call it a day.”

Rosie nodded, “Fair enough, I’ll help you get undressed and into bed.”

Lorelei nodded, “Thanks, Rosie.”

She was helped into a pair of pyjamas and then Rosie pulled back the duvet and Lorelei eased herself into bed, using her hands to slide her legs down the bed, then pulling the duvet up.

Rosie set the glass on the bedside table and then said, “Sally will be here about seven tomorrow morning, so I’ll say goodnight.”

“Night, Rosie,” Lorelei replied, “see you tomorrow evening.”

“Goodnight, Lorelei,” Rosie said quietly, as her employer picked up her book and began to read.  Lorelei heard the front door close and settling more comfortably back onto her pillows, opened her book and continued reading.

Her alarm buzzed her into wakefulness at half past six and she groaned and opened her eyes.  She was sitting on the edge of her bed sipping her water when there was a soft knock on her door and Sally’s head popped around it.  “Morning, Lorelei.  Did you sleep well?”

“Actually I did,” Lorelei smiled, “I thought it would be nice if you left my hair loose this morning.”

“I’ll brush it out for you,” Sally said, “now, let’s get you dressed and into your wheelchair.”

Lorelei nodded and then opening the drawer in her bedside table took out Commander Morton’s ring strung on a necklace.  She slipped it on, fastening the clasp, and then wheeling herself through to the bathroom, Lorelei washed her face and brushed her teeth.  Sally called her and she went through to the lounge, “Is cereal all right?” Sally asked.

“Cereal and coffee will be great,” Lorelei responded, “are you going to have something?”

“A coffee with you I think,” Sally replied, “and then I’ll see you off.  Rosie will meet you this evening when you get back.”

“Any idea what’s for supper?” Lorelei asked.

“I think Rosie’s planning a surprise.”

“Great,” Lorelei smiled, “then I look forward to it.”

To her surprise the institute seemed suddenly busy and very full.  Lorelei stopped one of the secretaries scampering down the corridor and demanded, “What’s going on?”

“They’re back!” was all she got before the woman wriggled out of her grip and practically ran down the corridor, leaving her alone. 

She wheeled herself into her office, it was strangely devoid of life, although thankfully her pile of projects didn’t seem to have increased.  Sighing, she shook her head and parking herself at her desk, picked up the file on the top of the stack and setting it on the desk, opened it.  No doubt she’d be told what was happening soon.

The door opened and Angie’s head popped round, “They’re back,” was all she said, and then followed it up with, “will you be all right on your own for a bit?”

“I’ll be fine,” Lorelei replied, “you look frazzled, go, sought out things and come back when you can.”

She finished typing up the Lefkin report and printed it out.  Sighing she slipped it into the folder.  She ought to run this through to Angie, just to be on the safe side.  She laid the file on her knees and then opening the door, manoeuvred herself out into the corridor.  She was rearranging the file and then she heard the strong, familiar voice, “Lorelei?”

Almost automatically, her head snapped up and she stared into the face of Commander Morton, “By Poseidon’s Mane,” she whispered, “is it you?”

For a long moment he stood staring at her and then he said, “It can’t be? Lorelei?”

“Chip,” she murmured, her eyes never leaving his face, and then he was moving up the corridor, dropping to his knees next to the chair.

“My God, Lorelei,” he murmured, his hand coming up, but stopping about an inch from her cheek, afraid to touch her, almost as if she was an evanescent soap bubble. 

For an answer, she bent down and touched her lips to his. The effect was electric and suddenly his arms were around her, lifting her from the chair, their lips melded together.  She took his face in her hands, feeling the skin beneath her fingers. 

They parted and he stared down at her, “I don’t believe it,” he murmured, “Two and a half months – I’ve stared into thousands of faces in every port we’ve stopped at and you’ve been here all along-”

“I didn’t know what to do,” she said slowly, “I did think about contacting _Seaview_ , but I couldn’t think of a good enough reason –”

“What are you doing with our new proofreader?” Angie’s voice interrupted them.

Chip turned, still holding Lorelei in his arms, “Angie!” he said delightedly, “this is the woman I’m going to marry.”

Angie looked from one to the other, a mixture of disbelief and puzzlement clouding her features, “But you’ve only just met-”

“Er, not quite,” Lorelei replied, she touched Chip’s shoulder, “Put me down, Commander, I think we need to explain.” Smiling, Chip set her down in the chair, bending to kiss her again.

“That’s for damn sure,” another familiar voice said, and Chip turned his head to see the tall, dark-haired man standing behind Angie.

“Lee!” he smiled, “I’d like you to meet Lorelei.  Lorelei this is – Captain – oh you already know.”

“Yes,” Lorelei grinned, “I’m glad to see you suffered no ill effects from your skirmish with the plotting table, Captain.”

Lee took two steps towards her and said, “You look very familiar, Lorelei.  Have we met?”

“Only in desperate circumstances, Captain.” Lorelei replied.  She leant down from her chair and picked up the buff file, “Angie, I’ve got the Lefkin report typed up, I was coming to deliver it.”

“I think we ought to go to the cafeteria,” Angie said thoughtfully, “by all that’s Holy, Lorelei!  Why didn’t you tell us?”

“There were reasons,” Lorelei replied, looking uncomfortable, “I don’t look the same, he might not have known me-”

“I _knew_ you,” Chip replied, “I’d have known you anywhere.  Do you still wear it?”

For an answer Lorelei took out the wedding ring hanging on a chain round her neck.  He knelt again and took both of her hands in his own, “Be thou consecrated to one another-” he began.

“and joined as man and wife in this realm.” Lorelei finished, and then flung her arms around him, “oh, it’s good to see you again!”

“We’ll see you both downstairs,” Lee interrupted, “all right.”

“I’ll drop the Lefkin report on my desk and meet you there,” Angie said quickly, “want me to bring Patricia?”

“I think so,” Lee looked thoughtful, “should the Admiral come?”

“It might be wise,” Lorelei grimaced, “better that you all hear it all at once, and from me.”

“How confidential is this?” Lee asked suddenly.

“Not really confidential,” Lorelei replied, “more unbelievable; or perhaps magical might be a better description.”

“Then Angie better bring the Admiral,” Lee responded tersely.

“Do you want me to push you, or would you be more comfortable wheeling yourself?” Chip asked.

“Oh I think I can propel myself,” Lorelei grinned.

They were sitting at one of the tables, their drinks in front of them when the rest of the party walked in.  Nelson sat down and said, “So you’re Chip’s mystery lady.”

“It’s a little more complicated than that, Admiral,” Lorelei began.

“I don’t doubt it,” Nelson smiled, “what’s your name?”

“Lorelei,” she replied, “Lorelei Rogers.”

When the others arrived, Nelson ordered another round of drinks and Lorelei rolled her eyes, “I thought this would be so much simpler,” she sighed, “you know.  Our eyes meeting across a crowded room; recognition dawning in each other’s faces and we fling ourselves into each other’s arms.” She grimaced, “or in my case, I wheel myself across the room crushing toes and breakings shins.”

Nelson watched as Chip laid a hand on hers and gave it a gentle squeeze, “It’ll be all right, sweetheart, just tell them the story.”

Lorelei took another sip of her coffee and began her tale.

To her surprise they listened quietly, Lee only interrupting once or twice. But it was Nelson who asked, “This price you had to pay to enter our world – it was your legs?”

“Yes,” Lorelei nodded, “although that is a minor thing.  This ‘bonding’ that Lord Poseidon said exists beween myself and Commander Morton disturbs me.  I still feel that he was wrong and that I’ve put Commander Morton in an untenable position.”

Lee frowned, “You said that you look different now, and yet Chip recognised you straight away.” He paused, “whatever exists between the two of you, you can’t run away from.”

“Yes, I’m beginning to realise that,” Lorelei scowled again.

Chip laughed, and then bending forward, gently kissed her on the lips.  As he sat back, Lorelei realised that she was blushing crimson to her hairline.  “Gods, it’s good to see you again, love.”

“So, where to now?” Nelson asked quietly.

“Well, Lord Poseidon said that we had to find one another, he never mentioned what we should do after that.” Lorelei responded.

“We were married in His realm,” Chip replied, “I think he hoped that we might want to make it permanent in this one.”

Nelson grinned, and cleared his throat, “Well, Miss Rogers – Lorelei, it’s good to meet you at long last.  May I wish you and Commander Morton the very best.”

“Thank you, Admiral.” Lorelei managed to find her voice.  She turned to grin at Chip, “I guess we’d all better get back to work.  Want to come to dinner tonight?”

“I’d like that,” Chip replied thoughtfully, “I’d like that very much.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> As usual I don’t own Voyage To The Bottom of the Sea or the characters, I’ve just taken the characters out of my shoe box to play with for a while. I make no money from this story, it was written purely for pleasure.


End file.
